


Healing Wounds

by whiteraven1606



Category: Doom (2005), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Pre-Slash, Reaper McCoy, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the final battle of the movie (ST: Into Darkness), Bones sets a phaser on lethal and picks up the hypo to inject Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the movie. I'm not kidding you. 
> 
> McCoy is Reaper!Bones because I adore him that way.
> 
> The trio of Kirk, Spock, and McCoy always comes out shippy for me even when I'm not trying, which I'm not really trying here.

****

Bones set the phaser to its lethal setting and took a deep breath. "You'd better not make me shoot you, kid." 

He checked that the recorders were turned off and then pulled a dose the vial of C-24 he'd dug up just for this. With Khan's argumented blood for a cover Bones knew he could save Jim. He injected Jim and then sat back, picking up the phaser to hold it at the ready.

****

Spock paced. "I do not understand."

"I get that." Uhura sighed. "Nightmares aren't logical. I'm sorry. Human minds work through trauma or problems with dreams. Sometimes we get caught on a trauma and the nightmares repeat."

Spock nodded. "Yes."

Uhura frowned up at him. "It isn't a weakness if a nightmare unsettles you."

Spock straightened his tunic. "I am not unsettled."

"Sure." Uhura cocked her head. "Perhaps you should check on the Captain tonight before going to bed."

Blinking, Spock tugged on his tunic again. "I am certain that Doctor McCoy is still not allowing vistors."

"Still. You could fight with McCoy. That usually makes both of you happier."

Spock lifted a unamused eyebrow at her.

****

Bones mentally cursed as the door override chime sounded. "Out! Stay out!"

Spock frowned at him as the door slid closed behind him. "Doctor..." He caught sight of the phaser in Bones' hand. "What are you doing?'

Bones kept an eye on Jim even as he glared at Spock. "Would you _please_ go the fuck away for at least another four hours?"

Spock stepped slowly closer. "Doctor?"

Bones huffed and shifted the phaser slightly. "Look, Spock, I know we don't always see eye-to-eye on things, but could you, just this once, concede that I do know what I'm doing?"

"If you appeared to be involved in a medical endeavor than I would so concede as you know your chosen field of study quite throughly. A phaser, however, has little to do with the Captain's ability to recover."

Bones sighed. "I need to be sure, Spock. I can't...Look, if I promise to explain it to you when I explain it to Jim, will you sit down and not get in my way?"

Spock's eyebrows drew together and then he pulled a chair closer to them. "You have said he will not wake up for at least another two weeks."

"Yeah, I lie like that sometimes." Bones watched the display of Jim's vitals change. "I'm going to sedate him for at least that long to fake it, though."

Jim lurched out of the biobed and hit the floor on his hands and knees. "Fuc..."

"Jim." Bones pulled Jim's head around and looked him over carefully.

Jim squinted down at the phaser in Bones' other hand and then up at Spock standing over them. "I...I died?"

"Yeah, you did, Jim." Bones sat the phaser to the side and wrapped Jim in a tight hug. "You idiot."

Jim grimaced. "Bones? Why am I hearing..." He frowned up at Spock. "... heartbeats?"

Bones pulled back and smiled at Jim. "You'll get used to ignoring it."

"What?" Jim patted himself down. "I shouldn't...We can't cure radiation exposure like that. Bones? Bones, what did you do?" Jim grabbed at Bones' sleeves.

Spock glanced at Bones before reaching out and cupping Jim's elbow. "Captain, with Khan's blood the Doctor was able..."

"It wasn't Khan's blood."

Jim and Spock looked at Bones, who sighed.

"It wasn't Khan's blood. I could, probably, develop a serum from his blood that'd work, but I'd worry about the homicidal manic being tied into the argumentation. Soooo, I didn't use his blood."

Jim frowned and looked down at his hands. "What did you do?"

"I...I've lied to you for a long time, Jim."

Jim looked up at Spock and then caught Bones' hand in his own. "Your blood? I know you aren't normal. You don't get drunk, Bones. I know you can't."

Bones snorted. "You would notice that, you little bar fly." He shook his head. "Not my _blood_. I used the same stuff that worked on me. I won't tell either of you what it is because of how dangerous it is."

Jim leaned back. "Dangerous?"

"It does only two things. Either it'll heal you up or mutate you into a monster." Bones patted the phaser. "I was waiting out the incubation period."

Jim looked from him to Spock and back. "I won't mutate? Right?"

Bones ran his hand through his hair. "Nah. You would have by now if you were going to. You're too good, kid."

"Good?" Jim frowned. "What do you mean..."

Bones slapped a pre-loaded hypo against his skin. "Make a note, Spock, if you ever need to knock me out this is the only stuff that'll keep me down for more than a few minutes."

Spock frowned, but helped Bones rearrange Jim on the biobed. "Why do you wish him to be sedated, Doctor?"

Bones tucked Jim's hand under the covers. "He needs the rest and we need the cover story to hold water."

"Hold water?"

Bones threw up his hands. "I can't believe you've never had that one explained to you. Yeah, hold water, Spock. You know, be plausible, hold up under scrutiny? That sort of thing?"

"Ah." Spock stepped back and clasped his hands behind his back. "I do not believe plausibility would require water, Doctor."

"You do that shit just to annoy me, don't you?"

****

Bones sighed as he let off the sedation so Jim would wake up slowly. "You done with that yet, Spock? He's going to want to read it when he's able to see straight."

Spock glanced up from the PADD he was reviewing. "I find that I am still uncertain as to why you have not allowed yourself to be better known."

"Things like Khan happen when people like Marcus go off their rocker and start thinking they _need_ a war or two."

Jim's eyelids fluttered.

"Wakey-wakey, sleeping beauty."

Jim smiled as he cracked his eyes open. "Asshole. What did you hit me with?" He yawned. "Never mind. The ship?"

Spock stepped closer and put the PADD down on Jim's stomach. "The ship is in the midst of repairs, Captain."

Jim frowned down at the PADD. "I...He was right. I'm not ready."

Spock stiffened. "When angered humans often verbalize things they would not normally say."

Jim winced. "Yeah, well...sometimes people tell the harsh truth."

Bones poked Jim in the shoulder. "What did I miss? Who said what? And if it was that bastard Khan I'll smack you myself."

With a shake of his head, Jim picked up the PADD. "No, not...him." He looked up at them. "I didn't hallucinate it did I? You really didn't use him to fix me?"

Bones patted Jim's shoulder. "Nah, kid. I promise you are still your normal reckless self." He nudged the PADD. "Read. Only copy of the true history on me and why I held a phaser pointed in your direction for most of a day."

Jim nodded and yawned again. "Okay." He looked at Spock. "Thanks. You know, for...staying. I'm sorry I asked you how not to be scared. That was...wrong."

Spock inclined his head in a slight nod. "I was not offended by the question, Jim. I am grateful that you did not truly die."

Jim's expression clouded over. "Yeah. Uh, Spock, could you let me talk to Bones alone for a few minutes."

Spock nodded to them both and left.

Bones resisted the urge to find something medical to occupy his attention. "Jim?"

Jim frowned as he brought up the first report on the PADD that covered Bones' time with the call sign Reaper. "Did you...die?"

Bones settled on the edge of Jim's biobed. "Yeah, kid. I did. My twin sister, she injected me against my wishes because she was certain I wouldn't mutate."

Jim nodded and looked at Bones through his eyelashes. "Death was just blank for me."

Bones grimaced. "I'm not sure that either of us had an actual death, Jim. The body is weird, even by our modern advanced standards." He patted Jim's knee. "It was dark for me. I could hear Sam's voice as she told me to come back."

Jim pursed his lips. "I think I heard Spock scream, but I know that can't be right."

"Uhura told me he screamed Khan's name. Madder than a hatter at your death. He would have beaten Khan to death barehanded if that tribble hadn't twitched and given me a damn excuse to not only save you, but Spock's career."

"Uh." Jim fingered his blanket. "Everything feels weird."

"Heightened senses. I'm explaining them away with the injection of Khan's serem. Now, Jim, you'll probably have to endure extra evals because the top brass will worry you'll go apeshit, but I'm telling you all that you did get was the senses, better healing, and an inability to get drunk unless it is on a lot of Scotty's hoch."

Jim waved him off. "I need to read this and think about stuff. Just don't let them turn me into a lab rat, Bones."

Bones nodded. "You and me both, kid."

****

Jim nearly ran into a wall the first time he was allowed out of Bones' motherhenning clutches. He was headed to his temporary quarters with Spock hovering at his elbow when Jim's ears heard a mass of noise ahead of him, in the area that ought to be his quarters. "Spock?"

He glanced at Jim with his head tilted and one hand covering his ear, and then looked down the hallway in the direction they were headed. "They wished to surprise you, Jim."

Jim rubbed his ear, cracked his neck, and resumed walking, his hand trailing along the wall to keep himself grounded. "I'll act it. No worries, Spock."

Jim braced himself as he opened his door. The shouts were deafening, but Jim soldiered onward until he got to a cleared spot of couch. Bones slipped him earplugs and Jim could feel the approaching headache easing back off.

Everyone wanted to see him, touch him. Jim understood. They'd all been told or seen him dead and touch would reassure them he wasn't a figment of anyone's imagination. 

Bones came and guarded his right side after a good number of people had hugged or slapped Jim on the shoulder. "Okay, kid?"

Jim nodded and leaned over to speak to Bones without shouting over the din. "Where's Spock? He get tired of the overemotional mass of humans?"

Bones shook his head. "He was having an blow out with Uhura."

"Shit." Jim looked around, trying to spot either of them. "See if you can find him, please, Bones?"

Bones grumbled, but went looking.

****

Bones found Spock out on Jim's bedroom's balcony, staring out over the devastation of the city below. "Fucker aimed the ship, you know that right?"

Spock nodded. "Yes, I was aware, Doctor."

"Jim was worrying about you."

Spock turned slightly and frowned at him. "I do not understand why the Captain..."

"Oh, we're back to 'Captain' now? Really?" Bones braced his forearms on the balcony railing and let his back sag into a more relaxed position. "You and Uhura."

Spock's hands came forward to grip the railing. "I do not believe that is any of your business, Doctor."

"Uh huh." Bones lolled his head to look at Spock. "Relax. I'm not going to give you shit for it, kid."

"I am not a child."

"I know that." Bones sighed. "I'm old and I'm not aging as far as I can tell. You saw the date on the file I let you read."

"Indeed, I did."

"Okay, then you know that Jim is now stuck like I am. He's going to at least make your lifespan. Your older you and the other Jim, they had something they shared with their McCoy. Jim's drunkenly worried at me about the three of us ever developing that same messy relationship."

Spock's grip on the railing shifted.

"I get why our Jim wants...no, craves that for us. For himself." Bones straightened up. "You and Uhura."

Spock clasped his hands behind his back. "We have redefined our relationship to that of friendship." He glanced at Bones before turning more towards him. "We never intended to have a permeant relationship."

Bones patted the railing. "Still. That sucks." He rolled his eyes as Spock opened his mouth. "It means too bad it had to end, in this case. Don't tell me you didn't know that."

Spock turned back towards the view of the devastation. "Then, I will not tell you."

Bones laughed and straightened up. "He needs us, Spock. Are you willing to help me with him?"

"As long as we are able to maintain our current working relationship."

Bones grinned. "You mean where we argue all the time and gang up on Jim? Oh, yeah, we're good." He touched the backs of his fingers to Spock's arm. "Whenever you want to talk about whatever else is picking at your control, just say."

****

Jim fell asleep as the last of his crew was leaving. He woke up to Bones and Spock arguing over the most efficient way to clean up. "Bed?"

They were both by him in an instant. Bones gently hauled on him and now that Jim's senses were...different he could _feel_ the strength that Bones was holding back. Spock steadied him as Jim gained his feet.

"I've slept forever. Why am I still tired?"

Bones patted him on the back as they lead him into his bedroom. "You aren't physically tired, kid. Just emotionally. Sleep."

Jim fell into the bed and grumbled as they arranged him and the covers. "Stay?"

Bones' fingers ghosted over Jim's hair. "Yeah, kid. We'll stay."

Jim fell asleep wondering how Bones had known Jim meant them both to stay.

****

Spock sat up watching Jim sleep. "I do not understand human dreams or...nightmares, I have heard them to be called."

Bones lifted his head from where he was lying next to Jim. "Nightmares are the ones that scare or wake you up abruptly. Dreams aren't logical. You...Have you been having trouble?"

Spock sat aside the PADD he'd been reading. "I melded with Admiral Pike as he died."

Bones yawned as he nodded. "Yeah, I read that. It bothering you?"

Spock shook his head. "He had a vivid nightmare that he thought of as he was dying. It involved what would have transpired if Jim had not taken the ship from my command after the loss of Vulcan and Pike's fears for our future if he broke Jim too throughly on how he handles rule breaking."

Bones frowned. "That all?"

Spock looked down at his hand. "No. Once he realized I was in a meld with him, he related to me, very loudly, the thought that I could not allow Jim to be more broken by the Admiralty. That I was needed at Jim's side."

"Yeah, I think we can safely say the universe has spoken on that one, Spock."

"The universe does not, as you say, speak."

Bones snorted and settled back down. "Sleep, you green bloodied hobgoblin. We have a big job ahead of us, watching out for him."

Spock shifted down in the bed. "Perhaps you could tag him with a tracking device, such as those used for animal migration research."

Bones huffed. "He'd just break it in under a week."

Spock made an affirmative noise as he stilled his mind to allow himself to sleep.

****


End file.
